


Santa Bear

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: It was silly to think that there was a stuffed animal that could bring you the ideal partner just like Santa Claus. Rin vouched for it though... so there HAD to be something to it.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Arjuna
Kudos: 16





	Santa Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno had to be joking.

She REALLY has to have been joking.

Only Rin seemed to be backing her up. So it had to be real. Rin was the only one of the three that was so pointed on mage craft you could get she would tell you how much of a fool you were being if it was wrong. Terrible with technology, but she knew her stuff when it came to magic.

Gudako didn't understand why she was doing this. Really she didn't.

Then she remembered the fact that Hakuno met that gold jerk after she said she did this. " _He practically fell into my lap,_ " did not serve the whole story.

The fact that Rin made a fuss and then quietly agreed that it was like that when she met Cu told her all she needed to know.

Gudako still felt silly.

She looked at the paper in hand.

_He needs to be strong and kind. Capable of not minding my silly moments. Willing to defeat any evil that preys into my life. Be able to get along with my friends. And ready to take on the world like a prince. Signed with ♡Gudako_

She REALLY didn't want anyone to read that.

Quickly, she placed it into the stuffed animal at her bedside after sending a little mana in it. It felt too much like asking Santa Claus for a Christmas present than asking to help find her future husband. She knows that Hakuno and Rin are gone on the two idiots they met. She couldn't see them breaking up in this lifetime. So.. husband shopping via Santa Claus it was. All without involving the jolly Christmas spirit of course.

Deciding to no longer think on it. Gudako forced herself to sleep. Tomorrow she could hide her shame and tell the other girls nothing when it failed.

**NOTHING!**

* * *

Unseen the small paper burned in the toy's arms.

A man on the other side of the city deciding to tour the beach instead of the appointment he had with his brothers the next day. One of them would even thank him for it.

* * *

"Did you get sunscreen?"

"Of course I did!!"

"Mongrels when you invited me to this I expected a better selection."

"Gil, we literally only said Hakuno was going to the beach with us."

"Who gave you permission to call me by name, mutt?"

"You did the last time your friend Enkidu got you drunk enough to propose to Hakuno after telling her you couldn't live without her."

"Cu!"

"What Rin, he asked?"

"And now he's going to complain."

Gudako took one look at Gilgamesh and decided she was going to escape the next part of this. She could come back after Hakuno calmed him down. .... you know what even after that since Gil wouldn't mind an audience to anything after she worked her magic of getting all her attention on her. "I'm off to get something to drink. It's pretty hot out here!!" She called out.

Too far away thankfully for the others to tell her their own orders over Gil.

That was great. Now she just had to remember where that refreshment stand EMIYA mentioned he ran was at.

Oh. There it was. She was just about to take it her way towards it when she stumbled over something.

.....a monkey!?

One that looked eerily close to her stuffed animal even!?

Why was that here?

Or.... who was that person that she fell into? Chocolate hair, mocha skin, and wow was he too pretty in that swimsuit. Gudako swooned a bit.

"Miss, did you get hurt when you stumbled?" The too pretty to be real mirage asked.

"I ... I think I need..." A realization passed his features.

"I didn't introduce myself. No wonder you haven't given you my name. It's Arjuna. And your own?"

"Gudako." She had to bite her lip to keep from asking if she could call him beautiful.

"Allow me to treat you for the mishap. The monkey is mine."

"Yea..." She could follow him anywhere. Creepy coincidence of a stuffed animal not important. She was forgetting something in the handsome features of this man. ...

Wait .....Hakuno mentioned a stuffed lion and meeting a real lion of Gil's after the lion knocked him into her. Rin mentioned she met Cu after he herded wolves eerily close to the one she kept on her shelf in her bedroom away from her things.

Santa bear was real!?


End file.
